


Insonnia

by Rota



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Non era così insolito per lui dormire male – di norma non stava mai fermo sul materasso bianco e si aggrovigliava tra coperte e lenzuola, ogni tanto abbracciava il cuscino ogni tanto invece lo calciava in fondo al letto, e spessissimo si ritrovava in posizioni assurde con braccia e gambe messi di lato.Eppure, non gli era capitato spesso di rimanere sveglio per colpa dell’insonnia, men che meno dell’agitazione. Perché aveva provato in mille modi e in mille posizioni, ma la sua mente si rifiutava di spegnersi per concedersi qualche ora di sonno ristoratore.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 9





	Insonnia

  
  
  
  
Non era così insolito per lui dormire male – di norma non stava mai fermo sul materasso bianco e si aggrovigliava tra coperte e lenzuola, ogni tanto abbracciava il cuscino ogni tanto invece lo calciava in fondo al letto, e spessissimo si ritrovava in posizioni assurde con braccia e gambe messi di lato.  
Eppure, non gli era capitato spesso di rimanere sveglio per colpa dell’insonnia, men che meno dell’agitazione. Perché aveva provato in mille modi e in mille posizioni, ma la sua mente si rifiutava di spegnersi per concedersi qualche ora di sonno ristoratore.  
Guardò ancora una volta l’orologio della sveglia sul comodino, erano già le 3.05. Quel giorno di attesa sarebbe finito a breve, appena avrebbe incontrato l’altro ragazzo sulla via per la scuola; naturalmente, sempre che ci fosse arrivato abbastanza sveglio e lucido, per fare quello che doveva.  
Reki ripensò con una certa tristezza al pomeriggio precedente, quando aveva realizzato i propri sentimenti per Langa e aveva deciso come e quando confessarsi.  
Appena dopo le lezioni, mentre correvano ad allenarsi con gli skate. Era un piano semplice e preciso, poche cose potevano andare storte.  
Poche, ed evidentemente troppe, perché il suo cervello aveva cominciato a sfogare l’ansia e lo stress e non aveva più smesso. Emozione e agitazione in un solo miscuglio confuso – i suoi sensi erano talmente in allerta che riusciva a sentire persino le proprie sorelle dormire, nella stanza a fianco.  
Si odiò.  
Si alzò sui gomiti e si girò appoggiando la pancia sul materasso, in modo tale da affondare il viso nel cuscino morbido. Trattenne il fiato, impossibilitato a respirare in quella posizione, e mosse le gambe agitandosi come un bambino.  
Riuscì a ripensare a Langa in quel momento e tutto finì col calmarsi. Il viso del giovane era sorridente, nei suoi pensieri, appena arrossato per il calore e per lo sforzo; chissà come, pur avendolo visto un sacco di volte in quel modo, quella notte non riusciva a stare tranquillo a immaginarselo altre mille volte.  
E poi il suo sorriso e quel luccichio speciale nello sguardo, le rare volte che sorrideva.  
Si domandò come sarebbe stato tutto, poi. Guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi e scoprire che ogni cosa era diversa, eppure uguale allo stesso tempo. Ebbe un poco di paura, ma la stanchezza pulì via anche quello.  
Il giovane, capelli rossi spettinatissimi, si alzò sui gomiti per respirare, guardando di nuovo l’orologio della sveglia. Solo le 3.11.  
Ancora qualche ora di attesa e gli avrebbe parlato.  
Un sorriso stanco gli arricciò i lati della bocca mentre abbracciava il proprio cuscino, strofinando la guancia contro. Ancora, soltanto, qualche ora di attesa.


End file.
